A New Beginning Chapter 1 Not again
by Delilah101
Summary: This is a book of if Edward never returned and Bella loved Jacob back. Bella is in love with Jacob, but when he tells her of a red headed vampire on the loose she gets worried. Results of Victoria in the next chapter.


Ponder with me for a moment the thought that Bella never married Edward, Bella never had Edwards baby, And Bella never turned to a vampire. Ponder with me that Bella fell for Jacob and Edward never returned after he left in New Moon. That Bella never jumped off a cliff and her and Jacob were in love.

**My eyes popped open and I felt my heart lurch. The thought of another day spent wisely in the great town of Forks Washington made my heart melt with joy. The same sweet face that pops in my head every morning made an appearance yet again. Jacob Black. The love of my life. Just thinking of him is enough to make me want to run to La Push and be in his arms and never leave. The way he looks at me when he sees me pulling up the drive makes me feel an unusual flip in my stomach. He completes me in ways that I could never imagine possible. There is so much perfect about him that I completely forget the dark, lonely times in my life. **

**The times of Edward Cullen. The nasty blood sucker who ripped out my heart and didn't care to mend it. When Edward left me last year I thought I would never live again. I thought my heart would burst from my chest when he told me it was the last time I would see him. At a time when my life was full of confusion and madness Jacob Black picked me up and took me under his wing. He mended my heart and made it like new. Now it is beating stronger and more full of life than I could ever have dreamed of.**

**I pulled my comforter away from my body and stepped out of my bed. I felt the crescent shaped scar on my hand that was always cold. I hate that memory, but it is burned in my head. I put on my slippers and walked out my bedroom door and smelled something that worried me, bacon, no way was Charlie cooking. When the thought crossed my mind I ran down the stairs as fast as possible. "Charlie, are you cooking? I thought we agreed I would do that!" I ran into the kitchen and felt my heart jump almost into my mouth. The bacon scent quickly moved when I smelt the familiar scent of woods, and motor oil. Then my view was locked on the amazing figure of Jacob. His muscles, his hair, the shape of his eyes, the way his face lit up when I ran in the room. It was undeniable that I loved him. He walked over to me in that smooth way of his and wrapped his arms around me in a way only he could. My hands moved around his neck and I looked at his face. "I thought you were going to go to some car show with Billy?" "Do you really think I could be away from you for that long?" I didn't answer his question. I simply moved my lips up to his and kissed him. I felt his mouth open at the placement of mine. We slowly made our way to the couch he gently sat me down. I didn't continue with the intimacy. I moved away so I could talk to him.**

" **Jacob I talked to Leah yesterday." **

"**:And?" **

**I paused for a moment and took in a breath.**

"**She said that she met someone and she thinks you might know her." **

"**Who is he?"**

"**Jacob that is the point, its not a he."**

"**Woah, wait are you telling me Leah is interested in, GIRLS?"**

"**Well not just interested exactly…'**

"**Wait, did she imprint, on a GIRL?"**

**I felt Jacobs body heat rise slightly. I moved my hand over to his and interlocked my finger with his while I moved my face closer. **

"**Jacob every one is different. And for some reason Leah imprinted on Sarah Miller. Like you said, imprinting is not something you can control…"**

"**What? Sarah Miller! How on Earth did they even meet? I dated her a few years ago and man I thought she was it. Then she moved away and I met you. But, how on Earth did they meet?"**

"**Leah said something about a Plain White Tees concert."**

"**Oh man. This is crazy. I did not think it was possible for same sex imprinting, but I guess it is."**

**Jacob moved over and said "Oh well. I guess weird things happen to us werewolves."**

"**Yeah, I guess so." **

**Then we both looked at each other and laughed. "I need to get dressed." I said to him as I looked at my pajamas. "Why where are we going?" **

"**I told Leah we would come over to Sam and Emily's today to meet Sarah."**

**Jacob gave me a dull look. "Why did you say that?"**

"**I did not want to be rude."**

"**Ok well what if I don't want to see Sarah and Leah?" **

"**You will eventually get over it."**

**I went upstairs to get dressed. I could hear Jacob pacing around in the living room. He really must have a history with Sarah. I wonder how long they dated for, and if he cared about her more than he was letting on. I would be able to really tell once we went over there today. In the back of my mind I could not help but wonder if she was pretty. Then I put that thought away and got dressed.**

**When I was just about ready to walk down stairs I heard a clatter in the living room. I rushed down to see what was going on.**

"**Jacob! Jacob! What happened." **

**I saw Jacob on the floor in wolf form. I looked at the eyes of the wolf and saw the same exact person I was talking to 10 minutes ago. He changed back and put on his shorts. **

"**Jacob why did you change?"**

"**I smelt one of those nasty bloodsucking leaches lurking around."**

**My knees started shaking and my heart started racing. Since Edward left me I have not seen any of the Cullen clan. I was hoping they would spare me the heart ache and just leave me alone. **

**Jacob looked at me with a scrunched up face and said "It wasn't one of the Cullen's. It was the redheaded one we have been tracking for 3 weeks."**

**I fell back onto the couch. My palms started to sweat at the thought of Victoria being here. "No way" I though in my head. Why was she coming back. Why on Earth did she come back. Did she want ME because Edward killed James? I was so confused I could not even see straight. She had come to kill me, and now that the Cullen's were gone, she might just succeed. **


End file.
